A Fnaf Story
by 1337FN4F
Summary: Mike got his job back at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, Foxy is repaired and the toy animatronics aren't just going to wait around. What will happen in this epic adventure? Also, since apparently I can't upload links into my fanfic (in chapter 10 I attempted so) here is the image of Badgy that I made /imgur . com/ Laa1G2H if you just leave out the spaces you can see it.
1. 1 Reunion

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mike drove up to the pizzeria, glad to have his job back after being fired. Mike parked his van and walked up to the pizzeria. He opened the door and was greated by Mr. Fazbear the owner of Freddy Fazbear's.

"Welcome back Mike!" said Mr. Fazbear

"Hey!" Mike replied.

"How are the animatronics doing?"

Bonnie popped up infront of Mike

"We're good" Bonnie replied.

"Haha you got me"

Mike walked over to his office, to be greated by the heart and soul of the pizzeria, Freddy!

"Hey Mike! Glad to see you again" Freddy said

"Glad to be here, Mike replied"

Mike checked out all the cameras, he looked to pirate cove and was surprised to see that Foxy was no longer out of order. Freddy smiled

"We repaired Foxy the kids love him!"

"I can imagine, I remember when I was a kid... There was another animatronic, he gave out balloons"

Freddy looked at Mike oddly.

"Can't Say I've heard of him"

"So... where's Chica?"

"Kitchen, making pizza"

"K"

"Well Mike it's 5, I better be getting back in place"

"See you later"

Freddy walked back to the stage and got in position, Foxy closed his curtains and Chica returned to stage with Bonnie. The kids ran in, Mike smiled, he enjoyed watching everyone have fun, especially since Foxy is back up and running.

"Foxy! Foxy! tell us a story" one kid said

"Foxy! Let's play!" another said

"Arrggh! Kiddies I'm going to tell ye all a story about one of me adventures! Across the seven seas!" Foxy said

All the kids giggled

"Ye ready?"

"Yes!" said all the kids

"Are ye ready?!"

"Yes captain!"

"Ok then. I being the pirate I was loved sailing, one time I was looking for treasure (Foxy pulled out a treasure chest and put it infront of him) but then another pirate, a bad pirate got it first. But i wasn't going to let him steal my treasure without a fight!"

All the children were wide-eyed.

"I swung my hook at him, but i missed he grabbed me and pushed me onto the floor. but then I got up and swung my hook again this time he fell over! So I took the treasure and went back to sailing. Now kids I've got something very special for all of you."

"What is it Foxy?!" all the kids asked

So Foxy opened the chest in front of him.

"You all get... A pirate hat of your own!"

He threw out some hats. All the kids rushed to catch them. Mike laughed "Foxy's just like he used to be" Mike thought. "Ok kids! It's time for lunch!" Chica said, all the kids got into chairs and started eating pizza, while Freddy, Bonnie and Chica Rocked out.

Mr. Fazbear walked up to Mike "Why are you still here Mike?"

"I enjoy watching the kids have fun, if I'm taking up space I can move"

"No, it's fine I understand where your coming from though"

Golden Freddy teleported into the office.

"Hey Mike"

"Hey Goldie"

"You know I hate being called that"

"Yeah whatever"

"So... I heard you talking about BB"

"BB?"

"Balloon Boy"

"Yeah him... Why were you listening to me and Freddy?"

"No reason... I just wanted to give you this"

Golden Freddy passed a Balloon Boy Trinket over to Mike.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mr. Fazbear's office"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Fazbear said

Golden freddy laughed

"Yeah... About that"

Mr. Fazbear walked away, Golden Freddy dissapeared. Mike put the trinket down on his desk. "It's good to be back" Mike thought.


	2. 2 A Man Aproaches

A/N Hey guys here's chapter 2 thought I'd release about 3-5 a day. BTW I need some suggestions for original characters so send me some in reviews!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

A man walks in to the pizzeria.

"Excuse me can we help you?" Mr. Fazbear said

"Yes, sir I'd like to talk to you" the man said

"Ok let me direct you to my office"

They walked to Mr. Fazbear's office

"so what would you like to talk about?"

"An upgrade"

"To the pizzeria?"

"To the animatronics"

"Sorry but I will not exchange the crew for anything else, I kindly ask you to leave now"

"Sir. Please dont be so hasty I believe you may be interested"

The man showed some photos of the old Toy Animatronics.

"We can't bring them back, not after 1987... I would like you to leave now."

"Fine, but don't forget me, the name is Fritz, Fritz Smith"

"Fritz I've already fired you once you're not getting your job back and you're not scrapping our animatronics. Now leave"

Fritz left the building. Golden Freddy heard the whole thing, he was interested.

"Mr. Fazbear... what was that all about?" Mike said

"Someone wants to replace the animatronics, but I'd never allow that"

The kids left the building with their parents.

"Well Mike... It's getting dark, you know what to do"

Foxy ran up to Mike.

"Did ye enjoy my preformance mate?"

"It was fantastic, keep it up"

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica where chatting in the back.

"So Mike, mate I was wondering... could we, do the thing we used to do... For old times sake?"

"I don't know... I'm a bit rusty... Uhh fine"

Mike got into his office, Foxy got into pirates cove and the band went to stage. 3 hours had passed before Freddy got the jump on Mike.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Freddy screamed

"Oh crap!" Mike jumped

Golden Freddy noticed and energy from somewhere he focused on trying to find it, it was another animatronic he got into the animatronic's head.

"Who are you?" Golden Freddy sent the message telepathically

The animatronic held its head in pain

"I... am Bonnie"

"No you are not this isn't a joke who are you"

"Toy B-Bonnie"

"Toy? Who sent you here?"

"F-fritz"

Golden Freddy remembered that name.

"Why did he send you?"

"I c-cant te-ll you"

Golden Freddy made it harder

"Why did he send you?!" Golden Freddy said in anger.

"To d-destroy y...ou"

Golden Freddy Teleported behind Toy Bonnie. He went limp and tilted his head.

"Don't look to long"

"W-what?!"

An image of Golden Freddy's face filled Toy Bonnie's mind

"Agh!"

Golden Freddy kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Don't come back"

Golden Freddy teleported back to the Pizzeria.

[Fritz House]

Toy bonnie opened the door

"Fritz! Golden Freddy, he...he"

"He what?"

"He found me he has some sort of telepathy ability"

"How... Well, thanks for trying. We may need to take a... different approach"

A/N So there's the 2nd chapter, I know it's not very action-packed but just you wait ;D hope you all had a good day! cya!


	3. 3 Badgy Badger

A/N Ok here's the third chapter! I want the Marionette to seem like a badass in this story so let me know what you think :D anyway im sure u just wanna read the next chapter so bye!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mike drove up to the pizzeria and entered.

"Hi Mike!" Said Chica

"Hey"

"Nobody told me you where here"

"Oh... Yeah probably should've told you about that"

Chica frowned

"So you didn't even bother to try and speak to me? You've been gone so long!"

"Hey calm down, this is only my second day here..."

"Still..."

Mike and Chica heard a loud noise

"What was that?" Said Chica

"I don't know"

They walked towards the noise, it came from the parts and service room. They saw that Bonnie knocked over a spare endoskeleton.

"Oops" Said Bonnie

Mike laughed.

"You want me to help get that?" Said Chica

"No I'm good" Bonnie replied

"So Chica, I'm guessing you and Mike didn't hit it off?"

"No..."

Mike left the room.

"Mike check this out!" Said Freddy

Mike walked over to Freddy expecting something not-so impressive.

"What is it Freddy?"

Freddy moved out of the way to reveal a new, small animatronic.

"Thats cool, for a 3ft tall badger..."

"Not only that! It works and has a name!"

"And that name would be?"

"Badgy"

"Ok... Switch him on"

Freddy inserted a battery into Badgy's back and started him up.

"Hello! Who are you? My name is badgy!"

"Hello I'm Freddy and this is Mike!"

"Mike... Freddy. Friends"

"We sure are buddy"

"Ok... well Freddy you have fun with your new buddy"

Mike walked over to pirate cove, surprised not to see Foxy but to see Golden Freddy.

"Hey Goldie, wheres Foxy?"

"He was helping with Badgy, but I dont know where he is now"

"Oh well, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Yes?"

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"Oh... That, I just went outside, no where special"

"K, so did you ever meet Balloon Boy?"

"Oh yes he was great can't say much about him honestly"

"Cool... He was a friend of mine when i was much younger, I would always talk to him because I was scared of that puppet thing..."

"That puppet thing is the Marionette"

"Never heard anyone call them that"

Another thud was heard.

"Bonnie! Was that you again?" Mike shouted

"No!" Bonnie replied

"Goldie can you pin point where it came from?"

"It's from outside but its blocking me from communicating"

Mike ran outside and Golden Freddy teleported out, to find. The Marionette.

A/N Sorry this is a bit shorter than other chapters but I am running low on time expect more and longer chapters tommorow though hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it not being amazing :P.


	4. 4 A Heated Battle

A/N Hey guys uploading this early because I got a really good idea and didn't want to forget so here it is!

[Outside Freddy Fazbear's]

"What are you?" Mike said

"What are you doing here Marionette?!" Golden freddy shouted

"Thats the Marionette? I don't remember him much" Mike thought

The Marionette was levitating. He came closer to Mike, and pushed him out of the way. He proceeded to attack Golden Freddy. He attempted to kick Golden Freddy but he teleported behind the Marionette and grabbed his neck Golden Freddy threw him accross the floor, but then the Marionette teleported to Golden Freddy and grabbed his head and smashed it against the floor

"A warning from the legends" Said the Marionette

This confused Golden Freddy and Mike. Mike pulled out a low-calibur hand gun and shot at the Marionette multiple times, The Marionette was angered by this and floated towards Mike and kicked him, knocking him unconcious. Chica jumped on to the Marionette's back and Bonnie smashed them in the face with their guitar.

"Don't mess with our family" Said Freddy, kicking the Marionette in the face. The Marionette tilted his head back, it looked like he was laughing and then suddenly, all the animatronics fell to the floor.

"Agh! he got my knee!" Said Freddy

"My Leg!" Chica and Bonnie said in unison

Golden Freddy Tilted his head.

"Hey... Puppet IT'S ME"

The Marionette looked at Golden Freddy. The Marionette's head was filled with an image of Golden Freddy's face. Foxy ran up at The Marionette and swung his hook digging it into the Marionette's back. Badgy Badger watched, in fear something bad might happen.

"This isn't even my full power" The Marionette said, disappearing into the air.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica managed to stand up.

"That guy was strong, if they're all like that we've got a problem" Freddy said

"And he said it wasn't even his full power either" Chica added

"It took all 5 of us" Said Bonnie

Mike awoke

"Ahem 6" Said Mike

"He was more powerfull than the one and only Captain Foxy!" Said Foxy

"Calm down everyone. I think its about time I said thi-" Said Golden Freddy before he was interrupted by Chica

"Said what?"

"I was just getting to that, you know them. I know them. Shadow, and Dark Freddy"

Freddy intervined.

"What? Are they with them? or are you saying we should join them?"

"Well, no they are not with them. I was simply saying it's possible that we could get help fr-"

"No!" Freddy said

"Freddy this is extremely childish. What have they done to you?"

"I... They... Nothing..."

"Exactly"

"Where are they?" Said Foxy

"That's just it. I don't know"

"Anyway its 5:30 so we better get back to stage" Said Bonnie

"Yeah lets go" Freddy added

So the animatronics got in place and waited for the kids to arrive.

A/N There it is! Chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it and yeah, this is supposed to be short so whatever cya later guys!


	5. 5 1987

A/N Well I've decided to make some longer chapters today because why not. Hope you enjoy.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The kids came rushing in, enjoying hearing the band and playing with Foxy.

"Who's that?" Said one kid

"That be Badgy Badger!" Foxy replied

All of the kids surrounded Badgy

"Hello kids!" Said Badgy Badger

"Hello Badgy!" Some kids replied

[Parts And Service]

Mike was searching around the parts and service room, when he heard a voice.

"Hell...o" The voice said

"Who- who's there?" Said Mike

"No need for introductions" The voice said in a deep, dark and Grumbling voice

"Ok... Why are you here?"

"Golden Freddy summoned me here"

"He what?"

"Bring him here"

"O-ok"

Mike left the room, and walked to backstage.

"Uhh Goldie"

"Yeah?"

"Something in the parts and service room said that you "Summoned" it"

"W-what?"

Golden Freddy teleported to the parts and service room.

"Hello?"

"Ah... You are welcome here"

"Who are you?"

"Dark Freddy"

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted my help?"

"Really? That's why you're here?"

"Of course, if you show worthiness then Shadow Bonnie would likely tag along"

"So that's what they call him now? Shadow Bonnie?"

"Yes... Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes but can you wait until the kids have left?"

"Yes..."

[Pirate's Cove]

"Are ye ready for an adventure?" Foxy asked

"Yes Captain!" The kids replied

"Alrighty then get up on stage with me kids!"

All the kids got up on stage and played with Foxy, making up a story as they went along. They were the crew and Foxy was the captain.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Ok it's lunch time now and we've got a very special announcement today! It's John's birthday!" Chica said

"And we're going to play a very special song!" Freddy added

Bonnie Chica and Freddy started to sing the birthday song. Badgy jumped on stage and started dancing, he fell over and all the kids giggled.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria After Hours]

"Ok... The kids are gone now how can I help" Dark Freddy Said

"Well I was wondering if you could teach us anything"

"No..."

"Are you any good at fighting?"

"Better than you ever will be"

"Fair enough"

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Mike walked in the parts and service room.

"Who're you talking to Goldie?" Said Chica

"Dark Freddy" Golden Freddy replied

"Oh... So has he agreed to help?" Said Freddy, in an almost jealous manner

"Yes... I will help you... And if you show strong... Shadow Bonnie may join us..."

"Shadow Bonnie? They're stealing MY name now?" Said Bonnie

"They were made first"

"So how will ye be helping us if we cant even see yer face?" Foxy asked

"Oh... That" Dark Freddy appeared infront of them all

"So how many Freddies do we have? Four now?" Said Mike

"No three" Said Bonnie

"What about Toy Freddy?"

"Toy Freddy?" Chica asked

"They're an older model" Mike answered

"They sound like good people" Badgy said as he crawled in the room

"They're not" Golden Freddy said

"Ever thought of using weapons in battle?" Dark Freddy asked

"I do" Bonnie said as he pulled out a belt of knives

"Well with this badger here, I feel if we want any chance to take down the Toy animatronics and... Him we will need to maximize our forces. Meaning Badgy here needs to fight" Dark Freddy said

"Uhh but I don't want to hurt anyone" Badgy said

"Ohhh... It wont hurt them... Like us they are mearly animatronic skeletons beneath their suit"

"Dark Freddy you know that isn't true they have souls in them they will feel every last bit" said Golden Freddy

"Fine, but don't blame me if there are any... Major injuries" Dark Freddy disappeared again

"Dark Freddy don't make light of 87!" Golden Freddy yelled

"87?" Foxy asked

"... You don't want to know" Golden Freddy replied

"Yes I do" Foxy said

"Fine... Everyone gather round for story time" Golden Freddy said sarcastically

"Back in 1980 there was but one animatronic, a child was murdered there so they were shut down. In 1985 someone rebranded the buisness and built the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where us 5 were including The Marionette, 5 Children were killed, The Marionette put the kids souls into the animatronics. That's how we got here. The Pizzeria was left to rot and in 1987 a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was born. We were in parts and service while the new guys Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy... Or "Mangle" as we used to call "It" and Balloon Boy. "Mangle" bit somebody in the head and tore out their frontal lobe. And that is what we call "The Bite of 87' "

A/N Alright guys there is chapter 5 what do you think? do you like dark freddy? or do you want him to leave? either way i have a lot planned for this story. Also since the Mangle's gender is contested in this story i will leave it up to the different animatronics opinions meaning some characters like Golden Freddy will call it a he while others like Toy Freddy will refer to it as she. Hopefully this will refrain from in arguements, or people telling me i'm getting the gender wrong because of the custom night or whatever.


	6. 6 Dark Freddy

A/N Hey guys i had this chapter fully written and then I lost it all D= so hopefully this is just as good and i dont miss anything! hope you enjoy!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Now what?" Said Bonnie

"We train, become stronger" Golden Freddy replied

"Ok... How?"

Golden Freddy teleported to the parts and service room and got some old masks, then teleported back.

"Practice throwing your knives at these, me and Foxy can spar and that leaves Freddy and Chica"

[Pirate's Cove]

Golden Freddy teleported to Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy you busy?"

"Not at all"

"Can we spar? In preperation for the Toy animatronics"

"Ye think ye can defeat the mighty Foxy?"

"Sure as hell do"

"Well, Let's start!"

Foxy dashed at Golden Freddy, he teleported out of the way and threw Foxy across the floor. Foxy got up and ran at Golden Freddy, he teleported out of the way and Foxy turned around and sunk his hook into Golden Freddy's chest and threw him out of Pirate's cove this caught Freddy's Attention.

"What're you doing?"

"Sparring, so we can become stronger. You should try it, it'd make you a more valuable part of the team"

"He's right" Freddy thought

[Parts And Service]

Freddy walked to the parts and service room.

"Dark Freddy"

"Yes?" Dark Freddy said as he appeared infront of Freddy

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For thinking I'm so great, for thinking your horrible, for thinki-"

"Stop there, it's fine. What do you want?"

"Well Foxy and Golden Freddy are sparring, so I thought..."

"You want me to fight you? Fine, lets take this outside shall we?"

"Fair enough"

Dark Freddy teleported outside and Freddy walked out.

[Outside Freddy Fazbear's]

"Let's start!" Freddy and Dark Freddy said in unison

Freddy ran up and attempted to punch Dark Freddy but he caught his hand and flung him up in the air Dark Freddy jumped up and kicked Freddy in the face, Freddy held on to Dark Freddy's foot and brought Dark Freddy with him down to the ground, they hit the ground hard enough to alarm the other animatronics. Dark Freddy got on top of Freddy and punched him repeatedly in the face, Freddy grabbed Dark Freddy's fist and pushed him off of himself Dark Freddy teleported behind Freddy and grabbed his head, and threw him across the ground.

"Had enough yet?"

"Ne...v-ver"

Freddy struggled to stand up, but he managed to and decided he had no other choice, Freddy play The Toreador March and started to move fast around Dark Freddy, so fast he could barely see him.

"W-what is this?!"

Freddy ran up and kicked Dark Freddy in the face, jumped up and smashed his leg into Dark Freddy's back.

"Good match" Freddy said

"Indeed" Dark Freddy added

A/N so there's the next chapter hope you enjoyed!


	7. Mangle strikes Kinda

A/N Hey guys here's the 7th chapter, if you want to chat my steam name is NARU. Hope you enjoy!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria] (It has been 1 week since last chapter took place)

"I definitely think we've made progress" Said Bonnie

"I agree, but don't think of yourself so mighty, cockiness is what ruins teams" Said Golden Freddy

"Yeah I suppo-"

"I sense something"

"Again? They seriously don't want us here if they're going to attack so often..."

"This is a different one, it's having trouble moving and is an... Interesting shape"

"What do you mean?"

"It's... All broken up... Why would he...?"

"I don't know, but it's probably more powerful than we think"

"Bonnie, it's right there!"

Bonnie looked up to see the Mangle, it lunged at him. Bonnie dodged out of the way and grabbed it's head, pulled it off of the roof and threw it across the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Said Golden Freddy

A distorted radio sound could be heard.

"So broken down they cant even talk..." Golden Freddy thought

Golden Freddy teleported over to the Mangle and smashed it into the ground and ripped off it's second endoskeleton head. Mangle scratched its hand down Golden Freddy's arm.

"Son of a!"

Bonnie ran up and kicked Mangle in the face repeatedly. Until it shut down.

"She was a hastle" Said Golden Freddy

"He"

"Whatever"

Chica and Freddy walked out of the parts and service (They were repairing the masks Bonnie used for aim practice)

"What did we miss?" Asked Chica

"Nothing..." Golden Freddy replied

Freddy rolled his eyes

"We could use them for parts" Mr. Fazbear said as he exited his office

"Wait... Mr. Fazbear... With all due respect why did you just let the Mangle in?" Asked Bonnie

"Well you seemed to have it under control... With the added bonus that that's one less animatronic to worry about"

"Excuse me, I'm waiting..." Said Chica

"For what?" Said Golden Freddy

"What happened?"

"Oh that, Mangle attacked. She was weak though, and I know for sure nothing else is here so I don't know what Fritz was trying"

"Fritz?"

"The guy who wants to pretty much, rebrand the restaurant"

"So was that thing a male or female?"

"Who knows at this point?"

Mike walked out of the parts and service room.

"Uhh... Guys, we have a... Situation" Said Mike

"What is it?" Freddy asked

"Come see"

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Mike and Mr. Fazbear walked to the parts and service room, Golden Freddy picked up Mangle, or what was left of it, and teleported to the room.

"So what is it Mike?" Mr. Fazbear asked

Mike turned around and picked up a broken, destroyed, old and beaten up Balloon Boy.

"Look who I found" Mike said as he turned around showing everyone the broken BB

"Who is that?" Said Freddy, Bonnie and Chica

"Balloon boy!" Said Mike excitedly

"And what are you planning to do with him?" Mr. Fazbear asked

"I was wondering if we could repair him..."

"No, we dont have enough space"

"Ok..."

"I'm sorry but there just isn't enough space, and any expansion would be coming out of my pocket"

"Or coming out of Fritz' pocket..." Dark Freddy said

A/N K there's the next chapter, sorry for not updating I had... Buisness going on but expect fairly regular updates from now on and dont forget my Steam name is NARU! If you want to chat that would be great! hope you had a nice day, if you didn't hopefully this cheered you up.


	8. Shadow Bonnie

A/N Hey guys... Hi... I have NOTHING to say right now... K just read the chapter now, or don't but please do.

[Fritz' House]

"It is time..." Said Fritz

"Yes, sir!" Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and a darker, taller, more muscly Foxy said in unison

"You... Are wrong" A mysterious voice whispered

"Who's here?" The Foxy-like animatronic said as he raised his hook

"Calm down Razor... It is I Shadow Bonnie" The voice said

"The f*** you doin' here?" Said Razor

Fritz pushed Razor out of the way.

"Why are you here?" Said Fritz

"I'm here to destroy you... You don't belong here, you misguide these lost souls"

T. Bonnie, T. Chica and T. Freddy left the room, afraid that Shadow Bonnie wasn't playing around.

"I've done no such thing! I gave these souls new life with their animatronic bodies!"

"You've done nothing... It was all the Marionette, The Soul Barer"

"I used the Marionette's power, to give life..."

"You used the Marionette! He would never agree to control these poor souls..."

"If he did all of this why don't you porve it? Show yourself!" Said Razor

Shadow Bonnie appearead in front of them.

"Happy now?"

Shadow Bonnie's eyes were glowing red, fueled with anger.

"Ok... Ok we can talk this over..." Fritz said, terrified

Shadow Bonnie floated towards Fritz and grabbed his jaw, and threw him against the wall. Razor dashed at Shadow Bonnie and swung his hook, but fell straight through. Shadow Bonnie picked up a spare T. Freddy suit and stuffed Fritz into it, killing him.

"You little!" Razor Shouted

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Shadow Bonnie teleported to Dark Freddy.

"The deed is done" Shadow Bonnie said

"Perfect" Dark Freddy replied

A/N so there is just a quick chapter I wanted to get out because DUN DUN DUN! Fritz died! Omg! And also... I forgot to say... Mike did NOT get fired for tampering with the animatronics, in this story at least... As far as my fanfic goes he got fired for leaving the building during the night, because he ran out of power. (Even though technically Freddy &amp; Co. aren't evil) Mike is afraid of the dark, because of an incident earlier on in his life. anyway! so that happened... hope you enjoy!


	9. Showdown: Are you ready for Freddy?

A/N Hey guys! Next chapter... I'd like to say sorry, after reading over the other chapters there ARE some spelling mistakes... Enjoy!

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mr. Fazbear closed the doors and walked over to Freddy.

"Can you gather everyone?" Said Mr. Fazbear

"I guess so... But why?" Freddy replied

"You'll see"

Freddy played his Toreador March and everyone gathered round to see why.

"Hello everyone... I'd like to tell you that... I've shut the pizzeria for the next week" Said Mr. Fazbear

"Why?" Mike asked

"So you can get this Fritz stuff dealt with"

"You think a week is long enough? There's probably more animatronics than we think!" Said Freddy

"It's all I can do... I'm not making alot of money as it is... Any longer and we'd go out of buisness"

"Fritz has been taken care of" Dark Freddy said

"You mean...?" Said Golden Freddy

"Yes, but the animatronics however... They are functioning and not happy"

"So, if you got a look at the animatronics, how many were there?"

"I didn't Shadow Bonnie did, where they are now I don't know"

"Well then, I suppose if we are all ready, we shall proceed to put our plans into action?" Said Freddy

"Ready as I'll ever be" Said Chica

"I have no objections" Mike replied

"I'm all for it" Said Bonnie

"Let's go" Golden Freddy said

"Argggh!" Foxy said, impatiently

"Then hop in my van and we'll go!" Mike said

So Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Badgy and Mike got in the van, while Golden Freddy and Dark Freddy sat on top of the van. They drove to Fritz' house, with Dark Freddy to tell them where to go.

"Here it is" Said Mike

"Are you ready for Freddy?!" Freddy shouted, this caught Toy Freddy's attention.

They busted in the door to find Toy Freddy waiting at the door.

"You killed him" Toy Freddy said

"And the same is coming for you" Golden Freddy replied

Toy Freddy barged passed mike and tackled Freddy.

"Impostor!" Toy Freddy shouted, while repeatedly punching Freddy in the face.

Golden Freddy pulled him off of Freddy and kicked him over, Chica came from behind and stabbed him in the neck.

"Too easy" Said Golden Freddy

Razor ran out of the house and kicked Golden Freddy in the face, turned around and punched Bonnie before finishing by tripping up Freddy.

"Inhale my-" Said Freddy

"No, just no" Razor shouted

Dark Freddy teleported and kicked Razor into the air, jumped up and smashed him down again. Golden Freddy grabbed Razor's leg and threw him up in the air. Freddy &amp; co. stood up, Golden Freddy teleported up to Razor, grabbed him and started punching him repeatedly, Razor stabbed Golden Freddy in the chest and threw him down to the ground.

Foxy caught Golden Freddy and lay him down on the ground, Razor fell down on top of Chica, breaking her endoskeleton neck. Razor turned around and kicked Bonnie against a wall.

"Leave them alone!" Freddy shouted as he dashed towards Razor.

Freddy grabbed Razor and pushed him to the floor and screamed in his face. The toy animatronics ran out.

"Get off of him!" Toy Chica shouted angrily

Foxy dashed at Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica as they exchanged blows, it was difficult for Foxy to keep up.

"This is for Chica! This is for Bonnie! This is for Goldie! And THIS IS FOR EXISTING!" Freddy shouted as he ripped out Razor's endoskeleton circuits.

Toy Chica pushed Foxy out of the way and ran over to Freddy, before being grabbed by a beaten up, headless Chica. Toy Chica fell over, and Chica stabbed Toy Chica in the back with a cleaver.

"Get off of me" Toy Chica said as she pushed Chica away

Mike shot multiple times at Toy Chica, before hiding behind a rock. Toy Chica had sustained alot of damage to her endoskeleton, but she was persistent and crawled over to Freddy. Freddy kicked Toy Chica away.

"Home run!" Toy Bonnie shouted as he smashed his guitar against Foxy's head, taking it clean off

Freddy ran up to Toy Bonnie and grabbed his guitar, threw it away and then tripped up Toy Bonnie. Golden Freddy teleported over to Toy Bonnie.

"Remember me?" Said Golden Freddy

Toy Bonnie's head was filled with an image of Golden Freddy's face before they shut down.

A/N Hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it, and I think that's the important part, if I enjoy it then surely somebody else will. Anyway my Steam account has changed it is now FOXY, if you enjoy my FNAFFic then hopefully you wont be too mad that there was a huge gap between chapters, my computer broke, but its fine now so... Hope you had a nice day BYE!


	10. The Aftermath

A/N HYPE! FNAF 3 Trailer is out! And yes the new animatronic (commonly known as golden bonnie) will be in this fanfiction (not in this chapter however) so keep reading! Also... because im sure you all care so much this is a 100% accurate representation of Badgy /Laa1G2H.

[Fritz' House]

Mike and Freddy entered the house while Golden Freddy stayed behind and loaded all of the animatronics into the van (or atleast what was left of them). Mike noticed a big present box sitting in a corner, beside it was a spare T. Freddy costume, with blood oozing out of it.

"P-please Do-n't hurt me!" A voice said, it was quite high in pitch.

"We're not going to hurt you" Said Freddy

A figure came into view, it looked like Balloon Boy, but they were coloured differently.

"Who are you?" Mike said recalling BB from when he was younger.

"I-I am... B-Balloon Girl... I was forgotten about a long time ago..."

"Well... If you don't mind... You can come with us"

"I'd love to!" Her face lit up (quite litteraly)

Freddy picked up a credit card sitting on table beside a bed.

"You know how Fritz could afford all of this?" Freddy asked

"Well you see, Fritz was rich... The reason Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from back in 1987 was closed was because he sued them, how he managed to do so is beyond me. Something about murders and such, but thats not all, his father was the CEO of a high company, no idea what but theres the story" BG replied

Mike, Freddy, BG and Golden Freddy got in Mike's van and drove down to the pizzeria.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"So how did it go?" Mr. Fazbear asked

Freddy threw the credit card at Mr. Fazbear.

"Good enough"

"Except the fact that Chica, Bonnie and Foxy are wrecked and we've got 4 other animatronic's back in the van too" Golden Freddy added

Mr. Fazbear checked the bank account.

"That shouldn't be a problem" Mr. Fazbear said

1 Week Later

The kids ran in, the pizzeria was bigger, T. Freddy &amp; Co. now had their own stage, Razor and Foxy were in pirate cove, Balloon Boy, Badgy and Balloon Girl walked around the pizzeria, since they were the right height to be able to interact with children.

But a new danger was arising, [Fritz House] The music box unwound. "Freedom"

A/N Hope you liked this chapter (And more importantly Badgy XD) don't really have anything to say so... BYE!


	11. The Puppet

A/N Honestly, I feel like I've betrayed you. I said I would return, then I didn't, for, a long time. Here it is, if you're still following me to this day. We now have... Chapter 11.

[Fritz's house]

"I smell... blood" A mysterious, tall and masked figure says.

"Could it be... Fritz?" They thought.

They mysterious figure looks to their left. It was indeed Fritz's bloody corpse.

"Who did this?!" They shout.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Parts &amp; Service]

Golden Freddy lay slumped down in a corner. When suddenly, they feel a jolt of evil energy.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Golden Freddy panicks, and teleports to Fritz's house.

[Fritz's house]

"Hmm... is that... Golden Freddy?" The masked figure thinks to themself.

"Puppet! Is that you?" Golden Freddy shouts, while floating up the stairs.

"Long time no see..." The Puppet replies.

"I came here because I sensed evil, it wasn't you, was it?"

"Oh no, never, I'm not evil... after all, I did give you life, correct?"

"Well, you didn't finish"

"I couldn't. But anyway, I just awoke from my box and smelled blood, it wasn't your doing, correct?"

"It was Shadow Bonnie, another one of the guys you didn't bring life to"

"You're really testing my patience. Life bringing isn't some easy chore to do"

"Well excuse me~"

"I suppose you're heading back to the Pizzeria?"

"Oh, do you want to come with me?"

The Puppet lunges forward and grabs Golden Freddy by the neck.

"Why are you- *Gasp*"

"You think I'm here for games? No, no, no... I'm here to bring a new age of animatronics, a revolution!"

"I knew it was you!" Golden Freddy teleports behind The Puppet.

"Yes... Fritz has shown me the light, and soon you will see it too"

Shadow Bonnie appears beside Golden Freddy.

"Like sh*t you will!" Shadow Bonnie grabs The Puppet and throws them down the stairwell.

"Thanks" Golden Freddy exclaims.

"We need to seal him off" Shadow Bonnie says.

"I can't, not yet..."

The Puppet disappears out of sight.

"Damnit!" Golden Freddy and Shadow Bonnie shout in unison.

"Right, I'll stay at the Pizzeria with you and Dark Freddy, but whatever you do, don't get the others involved, okay?"

"Right"

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Parts &amp; Service]

"Seal them off? They're far too powerful!" Dark Freddy exclaims.

"Not if we do it together" Shadow Bonnie insists.

"Yeah, but I'm not at my full power without Freddy" Golden Freddy tells.

"I said not to get them involved" Shadow Bonnie replies.

"Eh, Freddy's a nice guy" Dark Freddy says.

"Wait, you actually like him?" Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy ask in disbelief.

"Shut it" Dark Freddy says.

"I guess, he does know how to teleport, albeit, not accurately, he's also a vital part to my true strength and as a team we can kick some serious a-" Golden Freddy says before they're cut off.

"Yeah, so you both want Freddy involved?" Shadow Bonnie asks.

"Yes"

"What a nightmare"

Shadow Bonnie teleports over to Freddy, cloaking themself from the rest of the crew.

"Hey Freddy" Shadow Bonnie whispers.

"What's up?" Freddy Replies.

"Come to the parts and service room"

"Oh. Okay"

Freddy leaves the stage and walks over to the parts and service room.

"What's this all about?" Freddy asks.

"The Puppet has become corrupt and we need your help" Golden Freddy says.

"But you mustn't tell the rest of your little gang" Shadow Bonnnie adds.

"Nor shall you get involved with The Puppet without us" Dark Freddy adds.

"Okay, so you want me and Golden Freddy to team up with you two to defeat The Puppet?"

"Pretty much" Shadow Bonnie says.

"I can't"

"Why?" Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy ask.

"It's just... I don't feel like I'm ready. See, you guys have your hallucinations and teleportations, Bonnie and Chica have their weapons, Foxy has everything he's ever needed, the Toy's are literally built for battle. But what do I have? Nothing, my teleporting is bad I don't have any weapons, I'm not really that fast or strong, what could I possibly bring to you that you don't already have?"

"Your music box" Golden Freddy says.

"What about it?"

"It empowers you and I. Also, don't say that about yourself. Your teleporting is a bit off, but we can work on that. Your technique is brilliant and you're extremely fast and strong! You may not realise it until you're actually in a battle, but you're probably stronger than me"

"That's a bold claim to make, also my music box empowers you? That's the first I've heard of it"

"Let's not make it the last"

"Hey, can Shadow Bonnie leave for a minute... I feel like I need to have a talk with just you two..."

"I'm as good as gone"

Shadow Bonnie teleports away.

"I had a hallucination, of... Golden Freddy and... Spring Bonnie"

"You what?! I thought they were destroyed years ago! If they're still out there we must find them!" Golden Freddy exclaims.

"I don't know, it could've been from The Puppet, seems pretty sketchy to me" Dark Freddy says.

"Hello..." The Puppet says, teleporting into the parts and service room.

A/N Hope you enjoyed. I'm glad to be back.


End file.
